


The Saints Always Win!

by InsaneInTheMembrane (orphan_account)



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: Boss buys a strip club.Nobody in the Saints like it.Not even Pierce!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change up the story for the old comedy vibe for the heck of a Saints Row fan fiction.

Tsk, tsk.. Saints Row really has gotten creative hasn't it?  
Well.  
I believe that Saints Row 4s' Good Ending is canon, and Gat Out Of Hell IS canon too... In an alternate universe. And Agents of Mayhem.  
Anyways, My boss looks like a highly customized character with the Sons of Samedi face paint. Let's, uh, leave it at that. Seriously. Go read whatever I have created.  
I haven't even made the real chapter one.

Fine! You win.

 

Lol I'm messing around, it'll be uploaded soon enough.


	2. Here's Johnny!

Boss awoke on his ship. With Kinzie, Gat, Pierce and Matt. And of course CID.   
"Why do you stay on this ship when Earth is right there?" Kinzie was confused.  
"Because I can do whatever I want, Kinzie!" Boss said.  
"So can I!" Kinzie tackled Boss. She tried to kiss him but Boss refused.  
"What the hell, Kinzie!?"  
Kinzie got up.  
"Aw..."  
Boss was confused and angry so he went to have a special conversation with Gat. He didn't want Kinzie, Matt, Asha, maybe he wanted Shaundi..  
"Hey boss, how--"  
"Just shut up, I have to tell you something: for years I thought you were dead, and I blamed myself for it. When you were gone there was a hole in my life that I tried to fill with anything I could find...partying, sex, revenge...sometimes a weird combination of the three."  
"Heh heh heh..."  
"But nothing worked...nothing ever made me feel alive like you did. And I always thought it was just because I was depressed but seeing you now has made me realize how much I need you. I know I'm not Aisha, and I'm not trying to be, but if--"  
Johnny grabbed Boss and kissed him.  
Boss took off Gat's space suit and stripped off his own clothes.  
"Gat..."  
Gat started to make out with Boss.  
Then Gat started to do... More stuff to Boss.  
"Gat, your touching my di.."  
Pierce walked into the room.  
"Boss!"  
"Hey, it was Gat first!"  
"Damn right, Boss." Gat said.  
"Smartass!"  
Boss took off his simulation helmet, screaming.  
"Well, Boss did you like it?" Kinzie was ready to hear the results.  
"Meh. I'm gonna go listen to some rap."


	3. Boss Does Something

Boss : "Kinzie, I've had enough now."  
Kinzie : "What are you talking abo-"  
Boss : "You always imply I'm for Gat."  
Kinzie : "Maybe not."  
Boss : "I'll go prove it!"  
Boss walks into the lower rooms of the ship to see Gat.  
Kinzie : "All part of my plan."  
Gat : "JESUS, BOSS!"  
Boss stood there, silently. He was frozen like a deer in headlights.  
Johnny was naked.  
Boss : "J-Johnny... Why are you naked?"  
Johnny was blushing.   
Johnny : "I... I U-uhh...."  
Boss jumped onto Johnny.  
Johnny watched Boss strip off his clothes.  
Boss took Johnnys glasses off and then they both did the unthinkable.

Kinzie is laughing.  
Boss took off his helmet.  
Boss : "Damn it Kinzie stop screwing with this."  
Kinzie : "I'm sorry, it's just so funny."


	4. Boss x Gat x 2 Others

Gat heard moans from another room.  
"Thought these damn thing were soundproof!"  
Gat went into the room the moans were coming from.  
Boss was jacking off to a model picture of Johnny on a gay magazine.  
"Boss I-I uh... I never told you about that..."  
Boss looked up from the magazine. His face paint was always on.  
"It's- OH JESUS, GAT!"  
Boss didn't realise Johnny was there until he looked.  
Johnny had that weird laugh to himself.  
Boss got up and held Johnnys shoulders.  
"J-Johnny..."  
Boss rubbed Gats nipples as they fell onto the bed.  
"Fuck yeah, Boss."  
Gat reached down for Bosses' dick.  
"Yeah..."  
Gat started jacking Boss off.  
"Gat... You bad boy...."  
"Yeah..."  
Johnny and Boss got closer.  
Johnny slid his tongue into his mouth and Boss moaned.  
"Mmm...."   
Boss cummed onto Gat.  
Gat pulled his pants down and put his dick next to his.  
But of course, Kinzie walked in.  
"JESUS CHRIST!" Kinzie puked everywhere.  
Pierce walked into the room.   
"Uh... Uh... Boss?"  
Boss looked up.  
"Yeah, Piece?"  
"Can I join?"  
Matt was behind Pierce.  
Pierce joined.  
Matt had come in too.  
Let's just say Shaundi was PISSED.


	5. Boss x Gat, Part 2

Matt jerked off next to Boss.  
Gat was rubbing his nipples.  
Pierce was lying on top of Boss, their bodies facing each other.  
"Pierce...."  
"Yeah?"  
Boss slid his tongue into Pierces' mouth.  
"Mmm...."  
Matt got up and left.  
Boss caressed Pierce's body.  
They were making out.  
"Boss, are you done yet?"  
Boss touched his dick with Pierces.  
Then Pierce got up and left.  
"Gat..."  
Johnny was feeling Bosses dick.  
Boss moaned.   
"Johnny...."   
Boss had an erection.  
Then Gat jacked him off.  
"Yes....."  
Boss cummed again.  
Gat stopped and lied down.  
Boss left the room.


End file.
